This invention relates to a roller bearing for use in a sliding drawer assembly. Particularly, this invention relates to a laterally adjustable roller for use on drawer slides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,444 to Nelson discloses drawer rollers which are mounted for lateral adjustment on a threaded stud with a lock nut threaded thereover for locking the position of the threaded stud in selected adjustment with respect to a threaded bracket. The stud provides a screw slot on one end of the threaded stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,247 to Zank discloses a drawer and cabinet roller arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,219 to Yonkers discloses a roller which has a stud shaft to receive a nut to anchor the roller to a drawer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,696 to Hiers discloses a drawer tilt adjustment means which vertically adjusts a roller and once adjusted, lock nuts clamp a roller shaft in fixed position with respect to the drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,748 to Figueroa discloses a lateral adjustment means for a roller, the roller attached to framework on lateral sides of the drawer and rolling in a C-shaped channel element secured to the drawer. The roller is held about a screw which by turning draws the roller along a length of a bushing toward or away from the framework to laterally adjust the location of the roller with respect to the C-shaped channel element.
The prior art shows that it is known to use a threaded arrangement to position a roller for a drawer laterally with respect to the framework.
It is heretofore not known to use the simple and effective arrangement of the present invention.